Circle in the sand' - Fili & Kili
by MieryDaWriter
Summary: Two brothers Fili and Kili have hatred between eachother through all their life. Kili's jealousy of Fili's position is the reason to it all. But as Fili leaves Kili after he crosses the last line, Kili stays all alone, almost freezing to death, when his brother comes in the last moment and saves him. That's the crucial moment when all the feelings start to develop...


Erebor.

The one and only place where the company of Thorin Oakenshield wants to be right now. But there is a horribly long way to tread. Their trip hasn't even started yet. The beggining to the trip that will bring great dangers upon them layed in a note pinned to the wooden part of dwarf's axe. A single, small candle lit inside the cave in which two small but strong creatures rested. One of them, wearing nothing but a shirt and heavy, mail armour pants. His long, black hair spread over the floor while the braids nit above his ears rested on the dwarf's face, which was almost beardless. His body wrapped up around a thin blanket, which only covered his legs. His left arm was stretched out, and almost touching the other creature's hand. The blonde haired dwarf rested on his stomache, using his heavy leather jacket for his pillow. This dwarf had almost had his whole hair braided with thick and carefully nit braids. But this dwarf also had a beard, quite a long one too. Two braids came out of that beard as well. Dwarves braid their hair so it doesn't get in their way while fighting and working. The interesting thing about these dwarves was that they were complete opposites, even though they were _brothers_. The blonde, older dwarf, already considered an adult in the dwarf world was named Fili. His younger brother, not fully grown and without a beard, which was also very important thing in a dwarf's life, was named Kili. But there was a slight problem with these brothers.

They couldn't stand in peace next to each other even for a minute.

The young Kili had a temper and could turn into a bomb in a second, unlike his brother who was always patient and silent, trying to think wisely and not be hasty. No one knew their real behaviour. The two always acted happy and cheerful in front of the other dwarves, trying to look as happy and calm as they can possibly be. But when they are alone, there isn't a minute when the two don't fight. And that fight isn't just contained by words. They kick and hit each other like they are mortal enemies. The reason to the bad relation was Kili's jealousy. Fili was the next in line for the throne, since the current King of the Lost City of Erebor was Thorin Oakenshield, who was also their uncle. Since Throin had no children, the next in line was his nephew Fili, the older one of the two. Kili's jealousy was far beyond measures. It's not that Kili wanted the throne to himself, no. It was the attention Fili got when he met other dwarves and how the others respect him and listen to him when Thorin is not around. That was the big problem. Fili never understood the reason for their fights and he tried to keep calm as much as he could, but Kili crosses the line in a very short time, so it becomes a big fight.

The candle was slowly fading, with the only source of light in the cave dissappearing. But as the time went by, the sun slowly rose, glowing into the cave, giving warmth to the dwarves. As the sun lit Kili's face, he couldn't sleep anymore and he knew it was time to get up. He slowly lifted himself up from the floor and fixed the structure of his hair, pushing his thin braids behind his ears. While stretching, he looked at his brother, who was still calmly napping on the floor. Kili frowned, putting his hands down from stretching. He looked away and started walking towards the pile of weapons the two carried along their way. He noticed something was different about his brother's axe. There was a note pinned to it. He was confused. Why would Fili pin a note to his own axe?

He sat next to the axe and took the note off. As he looked at it to read it, he noticed it was written in Elvish. Kili frowned again, knowing the reason why the note was pinned to Fili's axe and not to Kili's bow. It was because Fili knew how to read Elvish. As a child, while Kili wasn't even born yet, Fili was forced to study Elvish language and writing, since the two's mother oftenly visited Rivendell, taking her son with her. So Kili knew he had to leave it there, and wait for Fili to read it. The thought of asking Fili to tell him what's it all about was already making him angry. He was trying to avoid any type of talking with Fili. And if one of them even sad anything, it would always end up as a fight, even if the words were only ''_Pass me the knife, please_.''. Kili looked back at Fili, thinking of a way to make him angry and annoyed. He was thinking of waking him up in a most rude way just so he ruins his whole day. He silently grinned to himself while sitting next to his brother's axe and he slowly got up, leaving the note on the axe. He sneaked to his brother's back and swung with his leg backwards, getting ready to punch him with his leg full power. So he did.

Kili hit his brother in the back as hard as he could. Fili opened his eyes and screamed out of pain, suddenly trying to get up as fast as he could, under the impression that someone has come to kill them. He got up, hand on his back, and he looked around, trying to find his brother.

''Kili? K-Kili?'' - he already started to panic. He ran towards his axe, to lift it up and try to defend himself and look for Kili. He didn't even notice the note pinned to the axe, he just lifted the heavy weapon up and turned around to see his enemy.

No one was there.

''KILI!'' - he screamed, fearing for his brother's life. Even though Kili hated him and Fili couldn't stand him, it was his little brother, which meant he was in charge of him.

''Shut up, idiot, I am here.'' - said Fili, as he came out of the cave darkness, which hid him from Fili's eyes.

Fili exhaled in sign of relief and lowered his axe. But after relaxing for a second, he lifted his head, face covered with fury and anger.

''D-do you even relise what you just did...?'' - Fili sqeezed through his teeth. Kili wasn't even looking at him and he just grinned.

''Yeah I do. I scared you, and made you scream like a little girl, that's what I did! Y' know what? I _enjoyed_ it.'' - Kili said, full of arrogance.

Fili couldn't stand his arrogance and ignorance. He grabbed his axe as tight as he could and started to walk towards Kili. Kili wasn't looking but he heard Fili's heavy footsteps echoing thorugh the whole cave. As Kili was trained to be a bowman, he was taught to know percisely where the enemy is just by listening it move. When Fili came a step away from Kili, Kili's reflexes were quick enough to turn around and lift the right arm in the air, expecting the axe to be swung by Fili.

But something completly opposite happened. Kili turned around and lifted his arm up, but nothing hit him. There was just Fili, full of anger, yet a bit of sadness in his eyes. Kili looked at him in a confused way, not relising what's happening. Fili was keeping eye contact with Kili the whole time. While looking at his eyes, Fili lifted his axe up. Kili was expecting to get a hit right away, but no. Fili threw the axe in the wall, not moving his eyes away from Kili's. Young dwafr was very confused, he watched the axe hit the wall and fall to the ground, making a loud noise that also echoed. Kili looked back at Fili;

Was it a tear in his eye?

No, Fili never cries.

Was that a sob Kili heard?

No, Fili never cries!

Was that a tear rolling down Fili's face?

No, Fili never cries!

Not relising the situation, the stubborn-headed dwarf lowered his hand and walked away from Fili, still very confused about the expression on Fili's face. Kili went back to the place where he rested through the night, not hearing Fili move, at all. He stayed sitting still for a moment, but then he turned around to see what the heck is going on with Fili. His brother was standning in the same place where he did before, but with a palm covering his eyes. His shoulders were moving a bit by bit. Kili was sitting there, observing his brother shed tears. Kili thought that Fili was trying to fool him. Never in his life has Kili seen his brother cry, never in the 76 years he has lived. He turned to his things again, frowning and hating the awkward silence. Even though they rarely spoke to each other, this type of silence was really awkward. Kili heard his brother move and walk towards the exit of the cave. Kili tried to turn around without Fili knowing that Kili was observing him. Fili lifted his axe, lifted his backpack, leaving the heavy leather jacket behind in the cave and got outside to the sunlight. Kili was now turning towards Fili more and more. Eventually, Fili was out of Kili's sight. Kili got up and walked to the outdoors. He stepped outside, but there was really no one around, not a living soul. He was alone. All alone with nothing else but a bow and few arrows, a leather jacket that was clearly a surplus, his own backpack that contained food and water for only two days... And a note in Elvish which fell off of his brother's axe.

And so Kili wondered around the Dark Forest with no clue where to go next, since his brother always knew the way. He had no food left, since there was no Fili who would stop him from eating everything and telling him to save up. There was only a bit of water, which Kili also drank in 3 hours time, since he knew no boundaries. There were only thoughts in Kili's head asking _Where did he go? Why did he leave? What do I do now?_

_'What do I do now?'_

Kili suddenly stopped, dropping all the things he was carrying. Did he really say that sentance in his head? What in the world made him think he isn't capable of taking care of himself? He can do this by himself, he doesn't need some attention freak at his side, he will only get in Kili's way.

What Kili didn't understand in that moment was that his thoughts were completly wrong. The night fell and Kili decided to camp outside. The temperature fell and it begand to be really cold. Kili set up a campfire, but it did not warm him up. His nose turned red, he started to sneeze and he couldn't feel his fingers anymore. He looked through his backpack, hoping to find anything to warm him up. He found nothing. Something in his stubborn mind made him look at the heavy leather jacket that Fili left behind. Kili stood up from the cold stone he was sitting on and started to slowly walk towards that jacket. As he came close to it, he crouched slowly and stretched out his hand to touch it. This was the first time, after carrying it all the way, that he touched that jacket without fighting with his brother. As his fingers slowly and gently touched the pelt on the inner side of the jacket, chills went through the younger brother's spine. The pelt on that jacket was, Kili recognized, the pelt of a very rare animal specie, siren. The siren's pelt was enchanted with a gift that gathers any source of heat is recognizes, so it warms up in a short time. Siren's pelt is the most wanted thing in the dwarven tailoring buisness. Used to make all kinds of jackets, combined with leather, thick fur or even iron, used for the battle armour.

Kili touched that fur and sensed it was amazingly warm and comfty. His hands reached out for the jacket, but his mind struggled. After all, that _was_ Fili's jacket. Fili, the heir of the throne, always had to have the best of everything.

''_Why can't I have_ _something made with HIGH_ quality?''_ - _thought Kili.

''Screw him, I'm wearing this!'' - he said out loud and took the jacket, wrapping himself up in it; the warmth wasn't everything that pelt contained. Fili's scent was pressed into it too. Kili enjoyed the comfort of the warm jacket but that wasn't the only thing he enjoyed. Unconsciously, Kili pressed the warm pelt agaist his cheek and nose. He deeply breathed in, snuggling his face in the warm pelt, already feeling his blood melting. As he opened his eyes, he found himself with his nose stuffed in the pelt which smelled like Fili. He quickly jumped up, throwing the jacket away from him.

''_Kili, pull yourself together, the hell!_'' - he thought to himself. He grabbed the top of his head and put his hand in his hair, walking around nervously. He couldn't believe he did such a thing. The thing that bothered him the most is that while smelling the soft scent of his brother, he felt _lonelyness_ somewhere deep in his heart. Deep down, but he felt it. As he walked around, not being able to calm the nervous feeling inside him and some kind of shame, he didn't notice the jacket he threw on the floor fell a bit close to the fire. The beautiful and, by now, a little too warm pelt was dissappearing slowly in the fierce red flames of the campfire. Kili smelled the smoke and started looking around to find the source of that smoke. He turned to the campfire and saw a half of the only possible source of warmth in that cold evening being burnt down to ashes in the fire Kili himself lit up.

''N-no!'' - yelled Kili, running towards the only whole part of the jacket left, pouring the rest of the water he had left on it. But on the horror for Kili, the jacket wasn't released from the flames and the fire ate the whole jacket. Kili relised he just spent the only water he had left on something that didn't even work. He was standing above the fire, looking at the ashes left of the burnt jacket, the only hope he had for survival right now. His fingers were wet from the water he poured out of his lidded leather bowl, and as he shook from the coldness he missed the direction of pouring the water. Now his fingers felt like exploding any second, but Kili just stared at the ashes, thinking about what's going to happen to him next. The only thing left of the burnt jacket was a small piece of pelt with ash over it. Kili picked it up and stared at it. He stood there for a bit, he didn't move. He relised he has no chance of surviving the night. It was too cold, his legs were shaking and he felt nothing on the inside. Everything about him froze.

''I know you hate me, but atleast you could've left the jacket. It would keep you warm, if nothing else...'' - someone said from the distance.

Kili snapped out of his trance and dropped the only piece left on the ground. He quickly grabbed one of his arrows and a bow and got ready to shoot.

''W-who's there?'' said Kili with obvious shaking in his voice, ready to shoot, even though he felt nothing of his fingers.

''You don't even recognise my voice, great...'' - said that someone from the dark once more.

Kili was shaking even more, he was now getting scared. Who is that, does Kili even know him?

''Stop the talking damnit, get out in the light!'' - yelled Kili, annoyed by getting scared.

Heavy footsteps were heard. Kili noticed the shadow moving in the dark, getting closer to him. He pointed his bow at the shadow, with a feeling his fingers are about to fall off.

''Hello, brother.'' - out of the darkness, into the light stepped Fili, wearing a long coat, made out of siren's pelt again.

Kili balked and lowered his bow with his eyes wide opened out of shock. He came back. Fili was holding his axe in his left hand, while the right hand was filled with three leather jackets, all the same as the one Kili accidentally burnt. Kili's eyes focused on those jackets and then his look jumped to Fili's face. Fili smiled and just lifted his right hand up, making a move tomwards Kili and handing him the jackets. Kili jumped towards his brother and grabbed the first jacket that came under his frozen fingers. While he was putting it on, Fili's smile dissappeared. He put his backpack on the floor and took out a bottle of water, handing it over to his brother. Kili looked at him with a very confused look and slowly took that bottle. Fili noticed with what care Kili took the bottle. He deeply sighed and got up.

''Listen, you have to understand that...'' - Fili started talking, but he was interrupted by a strong noise in the forest, not very far away form the brothers. Fili immediatelly grabbed his axe, pushing his brother behind. Kili stumbled in the back, but when he noticed Fili pushed him behind to protect him, the dwarf's ego got hurt and he jumped to reach for his bow and arrows. IN three second, Kili was ready, aiming in the direction in which Fili was looking. The older brother noticed the stubborness of his sibling and frowned.

''You idiot, get back, these might be orcs, they followed me here! You have no experience in fighting!'' - Fili whipered, but anger could be heard in that whisper.

''Well my dear brother, how will I gain the lacking experience if I don't start to fight? Mind your own buisness!'' - Kili silently yelled. Fili got really mad and stepped in front of Kili, using his left arm to push Kili back again.  
Kili stumbled and accidentaly fired the arrow he had ready on his bow. The arrow flew right into the darkness and surprisingly, it hit no tree. It hit something, the brothers heard it, but right after the splashy sound there was a scream. Orcish scream. Kili smiled and grinned at his brother, pushing him away from his sight, but right after Fili stumbled and took a new position, a new scream was heard. This time it sounded angry. Furious, to be precise.  
Kili's smile dissapeared in a second, while the other brother hit his forehead with his palm and looked at the young dwarf with fury.

''See what you and your experience did? Well done!'' - yelled Fili looking at Kili with fury in his eyes.

Kili was standing still and looked at his brother, but said nothing. For the first time in their argue, Kili was the one being silent, not Fili. Fili's face got a worried look as soon as he noticed Kili wasn't planning to respond. Kili lowered his head, frowned a lot and took another arrow, facing it towards the darkness. Fili was completly confused.

''Kili, what's up with y...'' - Fili was interrupted again but a big crash of trees in the darkness, not so far away from them. Kili rose his head up and frowned even more. He was getting heat back in his fingers. Fili looked at Kili and then at the direction where his brother was looking.  
Kili was frowning, but inside he felt glad his brother came. This was the first time he was glad to see his brother. He didn't want to admit to himself, but deep down, in the depth of his heart, he missed Fili as much as he muched the heat in his body few moments ago. While aiming towards the darkness his eyes drifted away towards Fili, Kili's mind carried away by the small piece of happiness growing in his heart. Fili's expression suddenly changed. Kili snapped out of his thoughts and looked in front of Fili; there he was, a Gundabad orc, with Kili's long lost arrow sticking out of his shoulder. Fili stumbled and swung with his axe through the air towards the orc, trying to hit him as hard as he could, but the orc was fast enough to evade the swing. Orc grabbed Fili's hair and spun him in a circle and kicked him hard with his leg, pushing him away and making him fall down to the ground. Fili banged his head in the same rock on which Fili was sitting before, and his axe fell out of his hands and landed right in front of Kili. Fili wasn't opening his eyes. The wound on his head was hard. Red puddle appeared beneath Fili's hair, which had less braids than before. Kili's shock made him stiff. He couldn't move for a few seconds. The orc came closer to Fili, laughing shamelessly and raising his long dagger up above him, preparing to swing and end Fili's life. After seeing the blood hastely pouring down Fili's head and dirtying his brother's clean hair, seeing the orc attempting to end Fili's life, Kili snapped out of it, pulling the bow string as much as he could and immediately releasing it, making the arrow fly like a bullet towards the Gundabad orc. If Kili's fingers were still frozen from before, he would surely have missed. But because of the warm jacket Kili wore and partialy because of something very unknown to Kili's heart, he gathered his strength, gathered his confidence and forgot about the fear in that moment. His main goal was nothing less than saving his saviour. To save... His _brother_.

The Gundabad orc made a stutter, stumbled backwards and dropped the long dagger he held in attempt to end the heir's life. Kili lowered his bow, breathing heavily, with his heart pounding like mad. He dropped his bow, grabbed onto his brother's fallen axe, swinging hard at the orc. He sliced the orc right on the middle of his chest. Dark, almost black blood started spraying over Kili, as the orc fell down to the ground, with an axe stuck in his chest, dead.

''Fili? Fili!'' - yelled Kili, running over to his brother.

Fili wasn't responding to his brother's calls. Kili fell on his knees and slowly started to raise Fili's head to see how big and hard the wound is. He turned Fili's head and saw that the hit was bad, but it caused no greater wound. A lot of blood came out of a cut Fili gained while the orc's dagger accidentaly cut his head slightly. His wound wasn't deep at all, but Kili couldn't leave his brother just laying down there, in the cold, unconscious. His heart melted in tht one moment; that moment when the unconscious Fili slightly moved his hand, feeling Kili's hand next to his. Fili slightly moved his head, with his eyes still closed. Even though he wasn't looking, his hand slowly got to Kili's hand and gently pressed it, putting it on his own heart.

''K-Kili...'' - mumbled Fili in his trance.

Kili was in a shock; his cheeks burning more than fire, his heart pounding faster than a troll pounding with his drums, his mind mixed up as never before... He looked at Fili, who was still pressing Kili's hand on his heart. Slowly, Kili started to lean over Fili, putting his free hand on Fili's cheek, trying to wake him up. Even though he was a bit mind-taken by the hand thing with Fili, Kili had to try and wake his brother up, they had to move away from the cold. But as Kili's hand touched Fili's cheek, Fili opened his eyes and saw his beautiful, young brother bent over him.  
Kili noticed Fili's eyes and he flushed.

''F-Fili! You're awake!'' - said Kili, embarrassed to be seen in this position. He actually didn't want to show that he cared so much about his brother's life, since they always had fights. His ego was too big, but his _love_ was stronger, he just didn't know it yet.

Fili's face was confused for a few moments, but the expression that came after that confusement was the prettiest one Kili ever saw on his brother. Fili's face glew in happiness and _love_ was visible in his eyes. Kili's cheeks felt like someone held a torch underneath each one, his heart was beating very fast, but with his hand on Fili's chest, he could say the same thing for Fili's heart.

''Kili...'' - said Fili silently and pushed himself off the ground, throwing himself in Kili's arms. Kili was pushed back, and now they were both sitting straight, with Fili holding his little brother in his tight hug. Chills went through Kili's spine immediatelly. He was in a shock, his eyes wide open, holding himself on the ground behind his back not to fall. He could feel Fili's body shivvering. Kili didn't know how to react. Does he keep his pride up high or does he enjoy this one moment, aprecciating the fact he didn't miss the orc with an arrow and that his brother is alive.

His eyes closed to half, his body relaxed, he let himself to his feelings and his heart commanded the hands of that same body to wrap around the one he loved. To wrap around the _only_ _one_ for him in the whole world.

As Kili's hands touched Fili's back, Fili opened his eyes widely, chills running up and down his spine. Did his brother just show the only piece of love left in his heart? Did he hug him back just out of politeness or does he... Share the same feelings as Fili does?

''Kili...'' - said Fili, quite sad sounding, as he unwillingly pulled away from Kili's arms.

Kili's eyes were sad looking. His hands were still on Fili's hips. Out of some reason, he didn't want to let go. He didn't want to _lose him _again.

__''Fili... Why did you leave? I know what I did was awful, but I didn't think it would make you leave me. I almost froze to death here. I wouldn't even be here if you hadn't came!'' - Kili's anger started to grow, - ''I was scared as hell! I hate to admit it, but I was! And in the end, the only hope of survival and the only piece left for me to remind me of yo...'' - Kili stopped.

He knew he said too much. Not even himself knew he had missed Fili _that_ much.  
Fili was in shock. He got up, took Kili's shaky hands off his hips and gently pulled him up.

''Kili, are you saying you missed me?'' - asked Fili, with his eyes glowing in the dark, recieveing shine from the small campfire.

Kili's look ran away from Fili's eyes, but Fili's gentle hand held Kili's chin and turned it forward. Kili had no where to look but in Fili. Suddenly Kili felt his borther's gentle hands coming down his back, coming to Kili's hips and pulling him slowly. Until their hips didn't touch, Fili didn't stop pulling his brother closer.  
Kili's cheeks couldn't be more red.

''You listen to me, brother. I will never leave you again. As tough as you pretend to be, I always have an ace in my sleeve. As tough as you pretend to be, you will never be able to pretend anymore after this.'' - said Fili in a gentle voice, holding his borther's chin and slowly pulling it too.

The lips of two dwarven warriors were connected. Both of their eyes closed... And a tear on Kili's cheek. Fili opened his eyes and smiled, while wiping Kili's tear off of his face, then embracing his brother again, starting to kiss him more passionantely. Kili melted to his brother's influence again. He could do nothing. The strong feeling that grew in his heart all this time was _love_. Love that overgrew his ego, his pride, his jealousy and his arrogance. This wasn't Kili anymore. This was merely a boy with a heart made out of thin glass, one piece missing and everything falls apart.

''Kili, I love you, I always loved you and I always will love you. _Never_ forget that..'' - said Fili in his seducive voice, grabbing Kili around his hips and embracing him, increasing the number of thouches he is giving his brother.

''Nngh, F-Fili, is th-this right? W-we're brothers..'' - words that Kili said were followed by a moan, caused by Fili _exciting_ his brother.

''Love has no boundaries. Even if you are my brother, no one can change my feelings for you. If you're worried about my upcoming throne... Well they can screw them selfes if they want to, I love you and that's it..'' - said Fili, stopping his brother from talking by kissing him, while slowly and gently pushing him down on the floor.

''Hush, my little brother, no one can stop us. And even if they try..'' - said Fili, - ''I_ won't _let them.'' - he whispered in Kili's ear.

Kili's eyes were closed, his face filled with joy, but his eyes full of tears. He had a great amount of regret inside of him. How could he behave towards his brother with hate all these years? How is that even possible? As Fili did his miracle over Kili, Kili's eyes couldn't stop crying. He sat up straight and pulled Fili's face closer so he could kiss him again. He already missed his kisses.

''I am s-sorry, brother. I relise what an idiot I was! T-to behave like that towards you... '' - said Kili and broke down in tears, as he held his brother's face. Fili couldn't stand looking his brother cry so much. He grabbed Kili in a hug that, in that moment, meant the world to Kili.

The night was at it's peak. Two finally attached brothers were laying on Fili's long robe, covered with Kili's jacket. They felt no cold, thus they had each other. Their bodies heating up each other, their love warming their hearts, and the small campfire heating the pelt on the robe and jacket, which only made the things hotter for the two.

''Kili, try not to forget this...'' - said Fili, straightening his brother and himself up - ''We are like a circle in the sand. We found a never ending love. That's what we found. Our love is all we need. I went to Rivendell today, knowing you will get lost, knowing exactly what you might do. I sunk my ego down and entered the elven city. There they gave me three jackets once I told them where my lovely brother was. Then while coming back, I stumbled to a pile of sand next to the lake in the middle of the forest. As I turned around to see where I was, I accidentaly made a circle with the top of my axe which was crawling on the floor. I noticed that circle... And thought of you. A circle, never ending object. It goes round and round and has no end.'' - said Fili, quite poetically.

Kili was looking at him with his eyes glowing in the dark, cheeks red.

''I thought to myself '_What's the point of pretending... I love him._' and that is when I ran as fast as I could to find you. Good thing I did though, you saw that orc there.'' - said Fili, smiling with joy.

Kili smiled back and right when he was about to lay back down, he remembered there was a note that someone left in elvish!

''Hey, Fili, there was a note on your axe when we woke up this morning, but it's in elvish, could you read it?'' - asked Kili, getting up and opening his backpack, trying to find the note.

''Anything if I could have you one more time, if you know what I mean.'' - said Fili and winked at Kili, who just got even more red.

''There it is!'' - said Kili and sat back next to Fili. He took the paper and started reading.

The note said: ''_Dear Fili. I know your brother can't read elvish so I asked an elf to write this letter for you guys. I am leaving for The Shire. We are going on a quest. You and your brother are obligated to come too. In the Shire there is a hobbit who's name is Baggins. His house has a mark on it's doors, we are all heading there. Everyone is going there, Dwalin, Balin, Ori, Nori, Dori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Oin and Gloin. You two have to come here for three days. Along with me, we will make a company of 13. With the hobbit that will be 14, which is enough for the attempt on winning over Erebor back. The reason I wanted to keep it a secrecy from your brother is because I know you two don't get along really good. I am your uncle, I know you two since you were kids. He has his own temper, as you know, so I didn't want him to read this and then drift off without you. You're wise, Fili, I am counting on you to get him and yourself in the Shire safe and alive. _

_ Take care, Thorin.''_

__Fili's expression changed for a moment, but when Kili asked him to read it, he didn't read it out loud, he just said they had to go to Shire immediatelly. Kili suspected nothing, and since Fili didn't want to tell him anything to hurt him, he never told him what Thorin really wrote.

...

''Fili!''

''And Kili!''

''At your service!''

''Good evening.'' - said a creature shorter that the two dwarves, opening a door made out of wood, in the shape of a _circle._


End file.
